Smooth as a Cat
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Surprise pairing! Two men are at a club. Rated R for bumping, grinding, and kissing. My first club scene! :


A/N:

My first club fic

Smooth as a Cat

[Seifer]

He moves like a cat. One of those big ones, you know? With powerful muscles under firm flesh and grace showing through in every movement. He's definitely graceful. At first he came in alone, looking all high and mighty. But when he moved out onto the dance floor all my thoughts were lost as he moved his slim hips to the sensual beat.

His low slung, tight leather pants looked as though they were going to slide off his body like butter every time he moved, his form-fitting muscle shirt did nothing to hide the firm six pack, the perk nipples, the... hey, is that a navel ring? Most guys look like pansies when wearing navel rings, but he pulls it off somehow. Maybe 'cause he's so effeminate?

I can barely see him over the heads of the other dancers, he must be around 5'7, 5'8. Just the right height for a guy like me, who stands at 6'2. I've always loved the small guys. There all about compact, you know what I mean? I'm rather large compared to most guys, but all the muscle I have is evenly distributed throughout me. Though I do have some extra bulk in my upper torso, some guys love it though. They like the feeling of being protected. Most men want that feeling, but there's only so much a butch-woman can do. I personally love giving off that feeling, and one of these days maybe I can find an equal who will give me that feeling. Maybe I've already found him.

He's gliding over to me now, I must stick out like a sore thumb. Wearing tight hip hugging jeans (almost see through mite I add), nothing on my torso 'cept for my prized silver collar and a hoop ring through my nipple. Well all that, plus I'm kind of taller than half the men in here. Maybe he goes for tall men, my lucky day. That or he likes blondes.

He's right in front of me now, well dancing around me. He's making sure to grind his hips into mine every other beat. Oh, he wants to play that game does he.

"Hey Lion, what's a person like you doing here?" I notice his movements become tense suddenly, but he flows back after a short pause. Does he have something against lions? Though when I think of it he does resemble a lion. Power, grace and courage all in one hot looking package.

"I come here often, and how would you know what kind of person I am?" ah, the lion's getting defensive. "You just seem like the type that stands of to the side, a wallflower you know?" he keeps moving around me, his hips swaying sensually. His muscular arms wrap around my neck suddenly and he slowly glides down my body, imitating the bead of sweat I can feel flowing down my spine.

With his body flush against mine it's pretty hard to hold my erection at bay. His head is level with my crotch, his ass almost touching the floor and I can see his stormy-blue eyes looking up at me through thick charcoal lashes, his chestnut hair gleams in the low lighting of the club. It's so messy that I can barely make out his porcelain face. But it's the type of mess that looks like he just got out of bed from a good fuck.

He slithers back up my muscular body, his head bent seductively... or is he hiding something from me? The brunet grins suddenly and turns around to face the other sweaty men in the club. I think he is about to leave me, but before I can protest I feel his firm leather clad ass rub against my crotch. I let out a loud groan, totally taking by surprise by the sudden turn of events, but loving it all the same. With his round bottom grinding into my erection, coherent thoughts are pretty hard to come by.

Though he keeps grinding into me I can tell he is keeping his head down for a reason. Ignoring the obvious erection in my now unbearably tight jeans, I turn the Lion around. Damnit! He's still keeping his face hiding from me. I grab a hold of his firm jaw and tilt his head up. He's still trying to resist me, the stubborn bastard.

Cherry red lips, smooth porcelain skin, beautiful stormy-blue eyes, and a large scar sliced violently on the bridge of his nose is the only thing that mars his compl- wait a minute! Where did he get that scar? Only two people I know have that scar, one being me and the other...

"Leonhart?" he shakes his head violently, my hands fall to my sides in surprise. Squall Leonhart... what the hell is he doing in a gay club? And where did he learn to dance so sensually? He comes here often he said... My train of thought is broken as I realize he's turned away from me again, though I don't think he's planning on grinding against my crotch. I reach out to grab him but he's already half way across the club, damn that boy moves fast. Should I go after him? I don't go running after men, but for him I'll make an exception. 'Cause he's worth it. Definitely worth it.

[Squall]

Shit! I should have ran as soon as I recognized that voice! There's no mistaking that baritone. Oh well, it's too late now. But that was one hell of a dance. And I couldn't resist him if I tried. He stuck out like a shore thumb there. Tight ass jeans and no shirt. The mood lights of the club accentuating the plain of muscles on his upper torso. The small beads of sweat gliding down his masculine chest. His nipple ring catching the light. And that heavenly blonde hair contrasted beautifully with all the other dark haired men in the club. That and he stood at least two heads over everyone else. Kind of hard not to notice him!

But I should have resisted, I'm Squall Fucking Leonhart, the local Ice-Berg. But what would everyone say if they found out that the "Ice-Berg" goes to gay clubs and grinds against other guys? I come there every weekend, and I don't actually grind against every guy. When I first came to that club men where all over me (and I mean literally), I had to set a boundary somewhere. So my saying was, "You can look, but you can't touch." I've had the occasional guy that dances around me seductively (being careful not to touch me, after I almost broke the guy's neck who tried that stupid stunt after I said no), but they just didn't do it. Then I saw him... I just had to go to him, and I did. I made a point of keeping my head down, hiding the scar that he gave me. It's a huge give away considering there's only two people who have it, himself included. So I kept my head down, grinded against him. And I have to say, I love the feeling of his hard cock pressing against my ass. Best feeling I've ever had.

Half the men in the club were watching us enviously, watching the untouchable brunet grinding against a shirtless blonde new comer, wondering what he had that they didn't. Whatever, doesn't matter now. I'm never going back to that club if it means meeting up with Him again. I'll just have to find myself a new club to dance at, and I'll just have to set that boundary again. It's too bad though, I really liked that club. But if it means staying away from my secret crush, my only crush, then I'm all for it.

[Seifer]

Shit! I can't find him. Where the hell did he go? Maybe he went back to the Garden? No... He wouldn't go back there. Maybe... he'll be at the rocks.

[Squall]

The sound of crystal clear water splashing against the large rocks always seems to relax me when I get to much turmoil inside my head. I usually come here to just watch the water, and let my thoughts come at a leisurely pace. No one knows I come here to think. Except for Seifer... but maybe he won't remember this place. Whatever, it doesn't matter any more. I"m sick of running. I'm tired of running from him. And I'm sure he's only going to go after me for so long. I have to come to a decision. And quick, before he comes here. I have to decide if I'm going to let Seifer Almasy inside my heart. I have to decide if I'm ready to trust him.

[Seifer]

I knew it. There he is. The salty breeze is lifting his thick hair from his pale face, and finally being able to look into the face of the person who I had always secretly loved was like heaven. Especially after that dance we shared. If only it had lasted longer. Maybe in the future we could go out to the club again, together.

I take a moment to compose myself, and head over to the slim brunette. Daringly I sit a hairs length from him on the same rock. I hope he doesn't decide to push me into the water. It be awesome pay back for the way I've always treated him, hell, I fucking deserve it!

[Squall]

I tense slightly at the unexpected contact of his hot skin against mine. For a moment I think of pushing him into the water, paybacks a bitch and all. I change my direction of thought to a more productive sort, not speaking to him. Of course I've already made my decision (when forced to I can think pretty darn fast). And I hope I'm right to make my decision. But right now I want to see him beg, if he can do that then I know he'd do anything for me. Just like I'd do anything for him. Fuck, I'd even go to formals if he wanted to. Though I would sulk the whole time, and make sure he made it up to me after.

Okay Squall, mind out of the gutter. If you want to give him the silent treatment it's not going to do any good with a raging hard on in plain slight. Though knowing Seifer, he'd probably just smirk and offer me head... Which wouldn't be a bad idea right now.. Mind out of the gutter! Hmm... I wonder if he has a tongue ring, and if he would use it when he- Damn it!

[Seifer]

He's thinking of something again. I wonder what? Whatever, doesn't matter (shit I sound like him now). I wonder if I should beg... maybe it'll be enough to win him back. I'd do anything for him, even if I lose the last shred of my dignity while doing it.

"Squall... I don't know what to say." I try to look into his eyes, see what he's thinking. But he's still facing the ocean, damn silent treatment. He was always good at giving me that when we were kids.

"I know you don't really trust me anymore, but I wouldn't take back the Sorceress' battle even if you asked me to," I notice him tense slightly, thinking of the D-District Prison probably. "It really changed me. For the better. Though I am sorry for -what I did to you in the prison, I wasn't really myself. And I'm sorry for leaving you with Rinoa, I'm sorry for not being there when the 'Orphanage' gang tried to push you two together. I'm sorry for leaving you at the orphanage."

His eyes widen slightly, but he continues to look out into the clear water. "I know you still remember that, and you still hold me to that. Even if it wasn't my choice. I'm sorry for leaving you again when I joined with Her. I'm sorry for not coming back right after the battle. I needed the time to think over what I had done. I killed a lot of people Squall, and I know you did too. It got to me, I had nightmares about it. And I really wish I would have had you there to hold me in my moment of... well, you know.

"You make the pain go away. I still have the memories, but any time I spend with you seems to ripe them out one by one. I hope it's the same for you. And... I'm sorry for loving you. I know you can't trust easily, and I'm sorry for being the cause of it. I'm sorry for not being there for you. Fuck... I'm sorry I have to apologize so much." I smile slightly as I hear him chuckle at my last apology. I really was sorry... but there's only so much I can take of saying it, and I know he doesn't want to hear the rest of it, and I know he already forgives me for the rest of it.

[Squall]

"I know. I know you're sorry Seifer. But hearing you say it... it lets me know that you really do like me enough to let down your defenses, to lay yourself open for me. And I'll do the same for you. I just hope you won't put up your defenses again. I promise you I wont go back to my 'Lionheartless' self with you. Sure there will be times when I'll get all moody and shit, but you know how much I think. Hell, you practically know what I'm thinking before I even do!" I smile as I hear him chuckle. What a pair we make. "And it'll take some time. But I do trust you. I'm pretty certain I love you too. I wish I could give you more then that but- " my flow of words stop suddenly as he takes me in his strong embrace and kisses me fiercely. I return it eagerly, and the kiss soon turns passionate. I feel his warm tongue glide over my full lips and I part them eagerly. Oh, how I've wanted this for so long.

[Seifer]

Hyne, how I've wanted this. I've wanted to kiss him the first day I met him. Even when I was a little boy I knew we belonged together. And I also knew that it would be a long and rocky road before we were together. But I'm glad the ride has finally ended. Though I know we'll be starting a new bumpy trail soon enough.

I put all thoughts of the future from my mind and just focus on his lips. And what sweet lips they are. I always knew he had a chocolate fetish. I smirk slightly, storing that thought away for future use.

Squall pulls back gently and lays his head under my chin, curling against me contently, like a small kitten. And I honestly feel protected in his embrace. Like I can take on whatever life has to offer. And I'll make damn sure I protect him with all my heart. I won't leave him again, no matter what. Not even death will separate us, I'll just come back and haunt him.

He sighs contently as he nuzzles his head into my chest. He feels the same way, I can tell. And I love him for letting his guard down. I love him for just being there. I love him for being my equal.

"I love you." I feel more then hear him say those words to me against my chest. I almost cry out in joy, but I manage to hold it back. I already knew he loved me, I could see it in his eyes. But knowing and hearing it confirmed is two entirely different things.

"I love you too. I'll love you forever." I love him for being himself. He is my Lion. And I am his Knight. What a pair indeed.

The End.


End file.
